


In Silence, I Shatter

by PeachFire



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Dom!Caleb, M/M, OT4, mentions of d/s, sub!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachFire/pseuds/PeachFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is five words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence, I Shatter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Be More Than This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174069) by [mickeysixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/pseuds/mickeysixx). 



> Six years ago, I fell in love with the Covenant film and the fandom in general. I didn't like the end of the film though it always seemed so unfinished and as such I added my own ending; OT4 of course. It's practically canon. 
> 
> So, when I noticed that one of my favourite Covenant fics "Let's Be More Than This" by mickeysixx had a second part added to it, I reread both parts and squeeed. A lot. Loudly. (http://archiveofourown.org/series/7083)
> 
> And now, here I am. With some new Covenant fic's. I hope you like them, this is the first one. It fits prompt #15; Playing. 
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave me comments. I'm a comment whore.

There weren't many people who could get Reid to be straight-up and honest. There weren’t many people who would take the time to get past all of the bullshit, to get past the smirk and the ‘I-don’t-give-a-fuck’ attitude that the blond had constantly strapped to his back like the faded blue jean jacket he loved. There weren’t many people who took the time.

In saying that, there weren’t many people who could realise that Caleb was as scared as he was strong. There weren’t many people who realised that Caleb yelled because he cared too much about his brothers, and was scared at the prospect of losing them the same way his own Father had lost his brothers; too young, and way before their time. There weren’t many who took the time.

Outside of the brothers, no one took the time to get to know the ins and outs of the dynamic group. No one understood the love and the hate, the Dominance and submission or the overall need to Use and Abuse the Power. The dynamics of the Brotherhood were complicated, confusing and mostly indescribable. No one else knew them. Not really.

However no one – not even Pogue or Tyler - knew that behind closed doors it was Caleb who wiped that snarky smirk off of Reid’s face as he trailed a single finger up the sensitive vein of the blonds’ already rock hard cock. They didn’t know how a light kiss to Reid’s inner left thigh would have him mewling like a cat on the bed under the achingly sweet torture that Caleb subjected him too.

No one else knew that Reid kind of liked to give all of his power over to his oldest brother. However, that was something that even Reid never admitted too. And yet, somehow, that gave Caleb even more power over the younger man who submitted to him on a daily (if not more than daily) basis. Whether it was simply cutting off his orgasm when he came close by nibbling at his sensitive nipples, or by holding the base of his cock harshly to give Reid a new lease on patience, Caleb found a way to ensure that Reid came only when he wanted him too. After all it was HIS decision; and purely Reid’s reward.

Nobody else, apart from Caleb, knew that sucking on the lower back of Reid’s neck would turn the blonds’ legs to jelly. They also didn’t know that, when combined with inquisitive fingers, THAT spot could make Reid’s entire frame buckle and use Caleb’s larger body for support. In fact, fingers roaming over an exposed expanse of skin, drawing feather light circles over well toned muscles, could reduce Reid to hypersensitivity and low gratifying moans.

See, no one else knew the way to piss Reid off as well as Caleb did. They also don’t know the right tone of voice to keep him from coming, or to get him to come instantly. It is the way Caleb leans in to suckle on the lobe of Reid’s left ear before commanding that he comes, that does it every time. 

“Now Reid, come for me.”

Every. Single. Time. Five words, and Caleb’s voice is all it takes for Reid Garwin to come undone to his very core.


End file.
